


Practice

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [162]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coach Finstock - Freeform, Drabble, High School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/01/18: “snail, deer, dash”





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/01/18: “snail, deer, dash”

“ _Come on!”_ Finstock tromboned. “ _Green! Berg! A snail in a coma moves faster!”_

Lacrosse practice was the best time to feast eyes on Derek Hale, standing there, stick across his heaving chest, his maroon shorts draping suggestively in front. Stiles wasn’t missing that.

_“Bilinski! I’m sure we’re all very impressed by your deer in the headlights impersonation BUT LOOK OUT BILINSKI!”_

Stiles went flying sideways, stopping abruptly in the arms of Derek Hale, his dashing protector and hero.

“Pay attention, Stiles,” Derek said behind his mask.

_That’s what I was doing!_ Stiles thought, though all he said was, “Thanks, dude.”


End file.
